Confissões de Anne Black:  ódio, sangue e paixão
by RoninLovers
Summary: Minha vida começou aos 12 anos, quando conheci o Oni Kazama. Meu clã no ocidente estava sendo destruído por uma seita de religiosos extremistas, meu dever, como última líder Black, era destruí-los, e tambem ao monstro que era meu pai.     Ass: Anne Black


Creio que as normas da boa educação dizem que primeiramente eu deva me apresentar, pois bem, meu nome é Anne Black, e quando me vim para o Japão pela primeira vez eu tinha apenas 12 anos. E minha vida de verdade começou nessa época.

Nasci com uma linhagem sanguínea rara de tão pura, herdeira de um dos últimos clãs Oni do mundo ocidental, e mais tarde um dos últimos de todo o mundo. Minha mãe vinha de uma linhagem poderosa de Onis orientais, seu nome, Nagome Chikage, na forma ocidental, e meu pai o herdeiro de talvez o segundo clã mais poderoso do ocidente, o clã Black;

Desde o momento em que aprendi a andar, uma espada pesada de mais para mim foi colocada em minhas mãos e por horas a fio, durante algumas vezes até mesmo dias e noites sem pausa eu era obrigada a lutar, se eu parasse por pouco tempo que fosse para descansar meu pai vinha e me levava com ele, não pense que isso era melhor, não era. Ele me levava até o subterrâneo, sob as estruturas do castelo, para uma sala fechada e bem iluminada, ele despia-me de qualquer proteção que eu poderia ter e prendia-me pelos braços e pernas, virava-me de costas e com ferros em brasa, laminas afiadas, chicotes e açoites traiçoeiros ele marcava minha pele clara como a neve a deixando rubra de sangue. Eu não podia gritar, não podia chorar, não podia reclamar, nem mesmo protestar, eu sabia que ele somente aumentaria a força e a profundidade dos golpes. E enquanto cada vez mais ele obtinha o meu ódio e a minha dor ele pronunciava lições que eu deveria aprender.

"Jamais demonstre sua dor"

"Sentimentos só servem para dar vantagem ao seu oponente"

"A única coisa que poderá sempre contar é sua própria força"

"Quer que isso acabe? Então se mate, pois a vida é uma dádiva somente aos fortes"

E eu ouvia todas aquelas palavras e as guardava sob um rancor profundo, eu era somente a sombra de um fantasma sangrento de cabelos negros andando pelos corredores do grande palácio de meu clã, eu era uma mera intrusa na companhia dos nobres que nos visitavam, sempre calada, sempre formal, sempre educada, sempre uma casca oca, de aparência frágil, mas recheada de dor e amargura.

Os servos, os empregados e os escravos me evitavam, os nobres tentavam me dobrar sob sua arrogância, inutilmente, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que era capaz de me amedrontar, e não era por minha própria vontade, quando era obrigada a estar próxima a ele eu sentia meu corpo se encolher e minha cabeça rodar, meu pai era insuperável, mas essa era minha meta, superar o insuperável, fazê-lo sofrer da mesma forma que ele me fazia. E então cada golpe que eu desferia, fosse com espada, punhal, adaga, leques, lanças, maças, eu imaginava acertá-lo, o imaginava sangrar, se contorcer sob as minhas mãos.

Então alem de ter que lutar por horas a fio eu também estudava, história, geografia, matemática, ciências e línguas, inglês, Frances, japonês, mandarim, italiano, alemão, russo e árabe, como líder de meu clã eu teria de viajar muito era necessário que eu conhecesse diversas línguas. Esses eram meus momentos de respirar.

Eu comecei a achar prazer nas lutas, prazer em ver o sangue escorrer pelas feridas que eu causava. Piedade, essa palavra não existia em meu vocabulário. Com oito anos já não poupava um oponente sequer e todos os muitos soldados que eram designados para lutarem comigo acabavam mortos. Quando tinha seis anos, consegui me transformar para minha forma Oni, e descobri um dom, incomum até mesmo entre os Onis, eu era capaz de ler mentes, qualquer humano ou Oni mais fraco. Isso me permitia uma grande vantagem, mas aos sete anos, quando aprendi a controlá-lo, deixei de usar tal dom com freqüência, assim como também deixei de usar minha forma Oni, se meu objetivo era me tornar mais forte que meu pai, então eu deveria fazer isso com minha forma mais fraca, pois quando atingisse o nível dele nessa forma, minha transformação e meu dom seriam trunfos maravilhosos.

Minha velocidade, força e agilidade eram como as de qualquer Oni guerreiro adulto, ou seja, muito superiores do que se esperava de uma garotinha que nem dez anos de idade tinha ainda.

Com oito anos eu aprendi como entrar a mente de um Oni poderoso, ele precisaria me conceder essa permissão. E meu pai acidentalmente a concedeu-me. Ele ficou furioso ao descobrir que eu estava em sua mente, levou-me consigo novamente para minha sala já tão conhecida de tortura. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, ele não despiu somente minhas costas e ombros, despiu-me inteira, fez com que as correias me puxassem deixando-me completamente aberta e esticada, naquela tarde, pela primeira vez, nem laminas, nem ferros em brasa, nem açoites tocaram meu corpo, mas foi muito pior, meu pai tirou de mim minha inocência, ele me violentou com toda a brutalidade e força que foi capaz, e ao contrário do que fazia antes, depois da seção de tortura me levar para fora, não, ele apenas saiu e me deixou lá presa. Por três dias não senti um único raio de sol em mim, não me alimentei, não me movi, a única coisa que cresceu em mim foi o meu ódio. E mesmo depois dos três dias ele não foi me buscar, ordenou que um soldado qualquer me buscasse, pobre coitado, assim que soltou minhas algemas, eu o matei, esquartejei-o e estraçalhei parte por parte de seu corpo, olhei para meu vestido abandonado e rasgado em um canto daquele lugar e o repudiei, vesti o uniforme que outrora o soldado usava, ficou muito grande em mim, abri cuidadosamente a porta da sala e sai, fui para meu quarto, banhei-me por horas tentando tirar de mim tudo que poderia ser meu pai, tudo que ele me fizera tentando afogar na água os últimos três dias, não preciso dizer que não obtive muito sucesso, certo?

Dois anos depois, os assassinos, um clã humano católico, extremista, que tinha conhecimento dos Onis, e criam que éramos criaturas demoníacas, chegaram ao seu auge em Roma, tendo milhões de enviados por todo o mundo, principalmente em nossa Itália, como medida de 'precaução', meu pai me mandou e minha mãe para a Inglaterra, passamos seis meses lá e eu tive meu primeiro contato com as armas de fogo, considero-as covardia. Depois fomos para a França, ficamos apenas poucos meses lá, fomos para o Egito, aonde conheci as armas denominadas Sai, achei-as encantadoras!

Passamos pouco tempo na Rússia e depois fomos pra China, lá ficamos um bom tempo. Mas uma coisa era certa e em todos os lugares que íamos o povo era unanime, jamais haviam conhecido alguém como eu, filha de Italiano com Japonesa. E todos achavam mais estranho ainda as roupas que eu usava, uma bota média vermelha de salto pequeno e quadrado, uma calça um tanto masculina e uma camisa preta, os vestidos eu jurei a mim mesma só usar novamente quando retornasse a Itália.

E finalmente, depois dos longos meses na China, fui pela primeira vez em minha vida para o Japão, achei o lugar maravilhoso, as vestimentas femininas eram bonitas e para minha alegria tampavam completamente as costas, e até o pescoço, eram um tanto quentes de mais, mas ainda assim, não eram como as roupas masculinizadas que eu usava. Lá conheci o clã do qual minha mãe levava o nome, o clã Chikage.

Por dois meses, um garoto alguns anos mais velho que eu sempre tentava se aproximar, ele era bonito e inteligente, manejava a katana de forma interessante, certamente um dia seria um guerreiro imbatível, mas naquele tempo eu poderia vencê-lo sem muita dificuldade. Seu nome era Chikage Kazama, na forma oriental.

Aos quatro anos, soube que meu pai tinha tido uma bastarda no Japão, quando viajava a negócios e que ela fora entregue a um poderoso clã Oni, e ele sempre tentava comparar-me a ela, dizê-la melhor, mais dócil e obediente, eu já a odiava, pois mesmo sem conhecê-la ele já ousava colocá-la acima de mim! A última coisa que eu imaginava era que iria conhecê-la pessoalmente e ter que viver próxima a ela, talvez esse fosse o detalhe que me fazia não gostar tanto assim do Japão.

Anos mais tarde eu tive que voltar para a Europa, para minha Itália, para minha casa, mas ao contrário do que imaginava aquilo não foi nem um pouco reconfortante, foi terrível e eu jurei nunca mais voltar a aquele país. Ordenei que meu clã retornasse ao seu país de origem, a Inglaterra.

Quando retornei a minha verdadeira casa, o Japão, conheci duas pessoas que mudaram minha vida para sempre, talvez para melhor, mas não tenho como afirmar com certeza, seus nomes? Hajime Saitou e Yokeda Yui, mas respectivas formas orientais.

Essas serão minhas confissões. E essa é quem eu sou.


End file.
